Jokers
by iStormXD
Summary: A two chapter one-shot
1. Forbidden Love

~Jokers~

**So yeah I did this during my time in Baguio (I was freezing!) and I do not regret it! So any way you know the disclaimers so let's start! Oh and the italic fonts is Black Joker in mask form got that! **

**

* * *

**

Everyone told her to stay away from him and she did, but she secretly visits him even though they told her not too. She almost got caught once by nightmare but luckily he was to tired from hi paper work and fell asleep.

She sighed as she continued walking down the forest to visit him "Oh if it isn't the young lady to visit us" a voice said from above, she turned her head and saw White standing on a tree branch with a smile '_What the f*** are you doing here b****' _the mask from the side of his belt said rather cranky "I knew you'd be there White" Alice said with a smile, White chuckled and jumped down landing gracefully in front of her.

"So what did you come here for cards or some tea' White asked '_Yeah what do you want from us b****' _the mask said "Is it bad to just visit you guys?" Alice said while White chuckled, '_Oi b****** I need to go back to the f***** prison!' _ The mask demanded and White sighed.

The scene changed instead of the forest they were now in a dark prison along with White's twin, Black who has his arm crossed against his chest and an angry scowl plastered on his face and walked away from them. "Would you like some tea Alice?" White asked as he gestured his hands towards the couch and the tea in front of it which mysteriously appeared "Um sure" Alice said as she sat down on the couch while White poured the tea.

Silence took over as they sat there drinking their tea

"So Alice do you like someone here in Wonderland?" White suddenly asked

Alice slightly choked from what he said "what?" White smiled as he leaned closer "You heard me, do you like someone?" she blushed furiously and pushed him away "Of course not! What are you talking about?" she argued "Oh really? Weren't you taking an interest in the Cheshire cat or the mortician?" he said with a slight smirk.

"No, I only see them as friends!" she said "Well how about me, what do you think of me?" White asked once again as he got some strands and placed it near his lips making it seem like he's kissing it.

"I-i-I well I-I " Alice stuttered, White smirked and took a sip of his tea after letting go of her strands of hair and faced Alice with a look that can send shivers down a girls spine (A/N: I couldn't find a word to describe it lustful I guess?)

"He-Hey what's with you?" Alice stuttered as she saw the look in White's eyes

White took this as a chance and pushed her down on the couch "Hey let go of-"Alice tried to argue but White crashed his mouth on hers causing the tea in his mouth to go into hers. Alice tried to push him away but her hands were being held by his, as the tea started over flowing in her mouth she couldn't help but gulp it down.

Tea started trickling down from the corner of her mouth and started trickling down her neck, White pulled away from the now blushing foreigner , smirking he started kissing her neck sucking the tea on her neck.

"Ngh, White s-stop it" Alice moaned causing the joker to smirk and continued kissing and sucking her neck.

The sound of running could be heard as White was rappi- I mean continued kissing her "Probably a prisoner, no need to worry Black will catch him" He said reassuringly and went from the neck to her lips once again.

After what seems like hours they finally pulled apart, White with a smirk on his face licked his lip, Alice was sweating and her face was as red as a tomato "Did you enjoy the tea?" White asked and received a hesitant nod from the foreigner.

"Well then I'm not finished with you yet, just wait" he smirked and turned on his heel "You do know our love is forbidden right?" Alice told him as she fixed herself; White chuckled and disappeared into the darkness.

_-Their love is forbidden, but so is Romeo and Juliet and look what happened; it was a tragic ending but they were still together, the same thing will happen with Alice but at least she will be with her Romeo: White Joker-_

_

* * *

_

**So that's the end of chapter 1! Next chapter is Black's POV in this story so stay tune and review pls!  
Trevor: Yeah review**

**Oh and advance Happy New year stay tune**

**Trevor: yeah what she said**

**And I have plans on making a multi chapter story and I need your opinion on which story I should do:**

**Wonderland High school Host Club or Wonderland Hopping?  
There will be a poll at my profile and their summary will be posted on my upcoming projects section so be sure to vote!**

**Trevor: Shut up!  
Why don't you!**

**Trevor: Make me!**

**(Im not really proud of this story so far)  
**


	2. Love is Cruel

~Love is Cruel~

**So yeah I was very bored today and decided to get started with Black's story and post it right after I finished it. So here's Black's POV of the 1****st**** chapter, well some parts that is so do enjoy! Oh you know the disclaimers!**

**Black's POV**

For some f****** reason White always waits for her on that same f****** tree branch waiting for that slut, what's so interesting about her any way!

Sure the b**** is a foreigner and everyone here loves her, hell I love her!

"Well if it isn't the young lady" my counterpart said with a slight of happiness, the said lady turned her head towards us '_what the f*** are you doing here b****'_ I said slightly annoyed, I mean come on! She freaking visits us almost every day! How could I not get annoyed?

"I knew you'd be there White" she said with a smile, her famous smile that I really hate, you know why? Because that was the very same smile that made me f****** love her!

White jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of her while I was still strapped in his friggin belt. "So what did you come here for cards or some tea" White asked '_Yeah what do you want from us b****' _If they could see me now I'd be rolling my eyes "Is it bad to just visit you guys?" she said if someone can see me now well I bet they'd be laughing since there is a F****** blush across my face!

I could hear my twin chuckle, I bet he knew I'm blushing _'Oi b****** I need to go back to the f***** prison!' _I told them since I still need to fix one of the pad locks.

I'm glad the scene changed and I wasn't strapped on that belt anymore, as my famous scowl was on my face and my arms crossed I walked away from the two.

Walking towards to where I left the friggin pad lock I swear that I was very annoyed that her face was on my mind all the time, sighing angrily I finally got to the place where I left the damn pad lock.

Finally finished repairing the damn thing I started walking back to where I left my damn brother and the damn foreigner.

"_Now's my chance"_

I heard White's thoughts which made me confuse and quicken my pace, arriving there I saw my brother kissing her neck. _No _was the only thought in my head this seriously can't be happening! My brother is rapping her, her meaning ALICE!

I couldn't believe it and did what some stupid girl would do after seeing their boyfriend kissing some other slut.

I ran

I ran because I couldn't believe that my brother was kissing her, I ran because she was enjoying it, I ran well because I felt my heart shatter to a f****** million pieces!

I quickly hid behind a wall and slid down on the floor, my back against the wall, my head facing the ceiling, my eyes staring at the ceiling.

I was alone in an awkward silence in the dark; I bet your thinking that I'm overreacting well let me say this: I AM OVERREACING!

I can't bear seeing the one I love being kissed by another person I bet you can't also

"_Well then I'm not finished with you yet, just wait"_

I heard that b******'s voice, I took that as a clue that he has something to do and left her there alone unprotected, I smirked and slowly stood up, boy was my brother a stupid a****** leaving her there.

I started walking to the place where I last saw them, and I was correct she was there, all alone making me smirk more, slowly walking towards her she said something which made me angry "White is that you?"

I couldn't help it any longer; I went behind her and pulled her up spinning her to face me and crashed my lips on hers.

**Alice's POV**

After White left I thought about a lot of things like maybe I do like him, thinking about him I heard footsteps behind me "White is that you?" I asked which I'm regretting as the guy pulled me up spun me and I saw it was Black I was about to say something when he suddenly crashed his lips in to mine.

I tried to push him off but he was holding my wrist and I couldn't break free, I think that his tongue entered my mouth as I felt something move inside my mouth.

Now this is seriously getting out of hand!

He pulled away; I saw his eyes, his lustful eyes "Bla-"I was caught off as he pushed me on the couch and started kissing my neck, the same spot where White kissed me "Black stop it!" I cried I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes hoping he would stop.

_White where are you! _I thought

I closed my eyes hoping White will come in and save me. For some reason I didn't feel anything on my neck so I slightly opened my eyes and saw Black facing White who currently has a disgusted smile on his face, I sat up tears already trickling down from the corner of my eyes.

"Naughty Black, you made the princess cry" White said as he looked at me and quickly looked at Black who currently was silent.

"Well I guess it's time to get the princess home but before that" White said

_**SLAP**_

My eyes widened as I saw White slapped Black across his face, I looked at Black; his head facing the right, his soulless eyes looking down, his hat falling down as he got slapped I wanted to help him but suddenly the scene changed and we were back in the forest.

**Black's POV**

Damnit! I was so close but White had to come in and ruin everything, I was ignoring what he said as I saw a glimpse of the crying brunette from the corner of his eyes

Damn do I feel guilty.

_**SLAP**_

White slapped me, my hat fell as he did that, I was glad he did that, I deserved that besides I made her cry.

I bet that she wanted to help me but couldn't help me since the scene changed and I was back in the a******'s belt "Well then, wasn't this such a tiring day" White said, I was disgusted by his voice, Alice nodded "Well then maybe it time for you to go back good bye princess" White kissed her cheek "Um yeah good bye" Alice said and quickly turned around and started walking away without turning back.

"Well then you know what will happen again if you take an advantage of my Princess" White said

I was silent, who cares if that's _his _princess I'll take advantage of her any time, and as long as I know that she loves me and not my stupid brother.

I'll wait for her to realize, to realize she made a big mistake, to realize she loves me. Boy love is cruel.

_-Love is very cruel to us all, sometimes it hurts and sometimes it's forbidden, but this guy experienced it the hard way: Black Joker-_

**Man this was the longest chapter I ever written! So yeah that's it. So be sure to vote either Wonderland High school Host Club or Wonderland Hopping on my poll in my profile!**


End file.
